<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batgirl, Robin and the First Time They Met by biohazardous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223979">Batgirl, Robin and the First Time They Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardous/pseuds/biohazardous'>biohazardous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason lives au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason Todd Lives, batgirl!cass, jason being a book nerd, robin!jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardous/pseuds/biohazardous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory title but basically Jason and Cass bonding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason lives au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batgirl, Robin and the First Time They Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason is <em>itching</em> to go to the tower the coming weekend. Bruce had decided that he was fine with Jason being on the Teen Titans now, as long as he was doing good in school still and agreed to listen to Dick. Jason did agree, beyond happy that he could do the vigilante thing with people his age. </p><p>Not many kids at school hung out with Jason, he was a bit of a loner (don’t need the comma) but he did try to be social when possible. He knew being on a team with people his age, or close to it, would be way different from having friends at school but he was okay with it. Technology was advanced enough for them to keep in touch when they aren’t at the tower. </p><p>Instead he was walking down the steps to the Batcave at Bruce’s request. Jason wasn’t sure what Bruce wanted since all Bruce had said was that he had a surprise, though Alfred assured Jason it was a fine surprise. He paused when he reached the bottom of the stairs, taking note of the young woman standing next to Bruce and listening to what he was saying. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Jason asked, approaching their conversation and interrupting it. </p><p>“Jason, this is Cassandra. She’s the new Batgirl.” Cassandra just gives Jason a small smile and waves. The girl didn’t look familiar at all, but he did remember seeing glimpses of a new Batgirl. He knew it wasn’t Babs due to the incident that happened but he seemed to forget to ask Bruce about it anytime they were in the same room. </p><p>Jason’s hand extends to Cassandra in a fist, hoping she’ll give him a fist bump but she gives him a confused brow raise. Jason’s arm lowers. </p><p>“Do we get to work together?” Jason asks, turning his attention to Bruce. </p><p>Cassandra follows Jason’s action, the two of them waiting excitedly for Bruce’s words. Jason glances at Cassandra for a moment, taking in her clothing and resting stance. She seems relaxed but on guard, as if she didn’t feel completely safe yet. </p><p>Cassandra points between her and Jason, “Partners?” </p><p>“Not yet, you have to learn how to fight with one another before anything.” Bruce responds. </p><p>Jason is used to the quietness of working with Bruce, the silence he always has to fill when they’re wearing their uniforms. He doesn’t think it’ll be much different with Cassandra but much like the Teen Titans, she’s his age and not Bruce. </p><p>“C’mon Bruce, that won’t take long. I’m a quick learner and she seems badass.” </p><p>Jason can see Bruce’s glare but he can feel Alfred’s from behind him. He resists the urge to turn back to Alfred. Cassandra just nods along with Jason, eager to learn more about him and what it’s like to work with him. </p><p>“There’s a training room right there.” Bruce doesn’t elaborate as he turns away from the teens and sits down at the bat-computer. </p><p>Jason and Cassandra both have grins on their faces as they race to the training room, immediately falling into a rhythm that allows them to learn how the other fights. Jason notices as they spar that Cassandra is taller than him by a few inches. Jason knew he wasn’t the best fighter, he was many levels lower than Cassandra in fact, (no comma needed) but he was better than the evil that riddled Gotham and he knew Cassandra would be fun to work with. </p><p>Cassandra didn’t say much, but she was nimble and seemed to know everything Jason was about to do. He could try to trick her into thinking he was going to do one thing but do the other but it wouldn’t work and she’d still best him. </p><p>“Bruce, she might be better than you.” Jason shouted out before attacking again. </p><p>“She is.” </p><p>Cassandra smiles, ducking under Jason’s leg as he kicks at her. She admires how well trained Jason is, she can only assume Bruce trained him. She knows he’s not as skilled as her, but he holds his own amazingly well and it’s respectable. </p><p>“Can I call you Cass?” Jason asks when they pause. </p><p>“Yes.” Cassandra nods as she speaks, glad to have a nickname already. </p><p>“Can you also teach me some of those moves?” </p><p>Another nod before she gestures for Jason to follow her. Cassandra leaves the training area, not exhausted in the slightest while Jason trails behind her, wiping sweat off of his forehead. There’s a large bookshelf close to the stairs, it doesn’t have books that are for entertainment but Cassandra points to it. </p><p>“You wanna read those?” Jason asks, confusion clear as Cassandra turns her body back to Jason. </p><p>Cassandra shakes her head, pointing up. </p><p>“Oh!” Jason chuckles at his lack of understanding. “Yeah, follow me.” Jason waves to Bruce, who had his eyes on them as they interacted, before leading Cassandra up the stairs to enter the manor itself. </p><p>The entrance to the bat-cave led into the living room which had book shelves, so Cassandra thought Jason would take her to one but he walked through a doorway into a hall. Pictures lined the walls, letting Cassandra have a bit of a view into things before she got there. Jason led her through a few turns until he got to a bulky wooden door that groaned when he pushed it open. </p><p>“This is the library, my personal favorite room in of the manor. Bruce has almost any book you can think of but if he doesn’t have something you can ask him to get it. I had to do it a couple times.” Jason rambles, but Cassandra enjoys the normalcy of his form of welcoming. </p><p>“Do you have genres you prefer?” Cassandra shook her head in response to Jason’s question, who just grinned and nodded his head to a section of the library. </p><p>The library was huge, Cassandra wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to read all of the books but she’d sure as hell try. There were countless shelves lined with books, as well some empty shelves towards the back of the room. Jason led her to what felt like the middle of the library.</p><p>“I’ll give you some classics I like, do you want the copies I made notes in?” </p><p>Cassandra thought for a second, she was still learning how to read but wanted to know his thoughts on the books regardless. “Not yet.” </p><p>“Gotcha, so this is one of my absolute favorites. <em>Carmilla.</em> It’s about a vampire. If you like it let me know, I can get you more vampire books.” Jason led Cassandra to another shelf, he grabbed a couple books from this one. </p><p>“<em>Othello</em> and <em>Hamlet</em>. These are some classics by Shakespeare, most people have read them since he’s a very iconic author.” Cassandra nods as Jason places the books on top of <em>Carmilla</em> that Cassandra was holding. </p><p>Another shelf, one book is pulled. “This is <em>Frankenstein</em>. Another very iconic book, and a favorite.” </p><p>The cycle continues until Cassandra has a stack of books in her arms. Jason looks pleased with himself as the two leave the library to meet Alfred waiting. It’s Alfred’s turn to lead them places, specifically to Cassandra’s bedroom. Jason didn’t seem to realize that Cassandra was moving into the manor. </p><p>Luckily the room Alfred opens the door to has a bookshelf so Cassandra can place the books on it. She doesn’t organize them in any order, which Jason grimaces at because <em>‘god, is there anyone in this manor who isn’t a slob?</em>’. </p><p>Neither Jason or Alfred stay in the room long, letting Cassandra familiarize herself with the room she’d be living in for now. Bruce had already gotten clothes for her and had Alfred clean the room to let it be livable and not filled with dust. Alfred had even gotten some cute little plants for Cassandra to have near her window. It was a cute room, even if it felt too big for Cassandra’s taste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to jay for beta-reading &amp; i'll definitely be adding more to this au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>